Temari's Troublesome Birthday
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: Temari can't find Shikamaru, maybe this birthday would not be surprising...or so she thought


(Author's Notes: I will make up for my laziness so i decided to write a one-shot, in honor of Temari's Birthday. Anyway I'll be updating soon on my other fanfic so don't worry, Also this story is written in Temari's P.O.V )

I walked the streets he didn't seem to be anywhere, it seemed like this trip to Konoha was just a waste of my birthday. Oh well I guess I better continue on, I wish I could really see him right now. Maybe he's here, or he's doing something around the village...There's that Ino girl I should go ask her.

"Oi Ino-san ogenkidesuka?" I said as I approched her

"Hai genkidesu Temari-san" she said as she smiled widely

"Have you seen Shika-kun lately?" I said with a sad tone

"Yeah he said he had something to do today...who knows" she placed her finger on her lips and looked up at the sky

"Oh well...Arigato Ino-san" I said as I turned and went to look for Choji-san maybe he knew something

After a while I reached where Choji-san usually was, as usual he was eating Barbicue. I walked in and he smiled and waved I walked myself to his table and sat

"Oi Temari-chan, would you like some?" he said as he handed some chopsticks to me

"iee Choji-kun, but have you seen Shika-kun?" I asked as he continued eating

"Shikamaru-kun? yeah, he said he had something to do, all he said was it was very important." he drank some water and cleaned his face.

"Oh would you happen to remember if he told you where he was?" I asked more eager to know

"No...sorry.." he said, I lowered my head and stood up

"Thanks for your time..." I walked slowly

"Oh Temari-chan, By the way Happy Birthday!" when he said that I smiled back at him and walked away.

At least someone knew , my brothers were probably in the apartment eating or messing around. Geez not even they know it's my birthday...like shikamaru would say, Troublesome.

Out of nowhere Naruto jumped out and scared me half to death, stupid baka!

"Oi Temari-san, surprised?" he said as energetic as ever.

As if it couldn't get any worse Lee jumped out too and scared me and Naruto. Of course it was to much for Naruto and he fainted, Lee just stared at him for a certain amount of time.

"Lee-san what do you want?" I said as he grabbed a stick and began to poke Naruto

"Nothing I was sent to get you, apperantly Shikamaru-san is looking for you" he poked Naruto countless times

"really where is he?" i said half-screaming

"oh he's watching the clouds as usual..." he finally got Naruto up and put Naruto's arm over his shoulder and headed for the infermery i presumed. Ja ne was the last thing I could hear him say...

I walked slowly to the hill where Shikamaru could usually be found, there he was laying on the grass as usual.

For some reason my heart was beating faster than usual, I know why but I never really told Shikamaru my feelings for him.

I walked slowly, i could hear the soft wind agaist my face, there was pretty flowers on the ground.

"Oi Shika-kun you wanted see me?" I said, I knew blood was rushing to my face. I stood so I could block the view of the clouds to him. He groaned and sat up

"Oi troublesome woman, you're blocking my view of the clouds." he looked strait into my teal eyes

" Sorry...so I heard you were looking for me right?" I awaited his response

"yeah" he stood in front of me, he glanced around as if looking out for something

"Well what for?" I was eager to know

"hold on...here" He handed me a black box, I opened it slowly...it was a necklace with a locket on it. He placed his hand behind his head like he usually did and they went in his pockets.

"Sorry it's not much, but I just wanted you to know I didn't forget your birthday." I noticed blood had rushed to his cheeks.

I hugged him softly and he did the same, I let go and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you! I really love it..." I really did it was to beautiful for words

"Your welcome troublesome woman, here let me help" I was trying to put the necklace around my neck, I nodded and turned around.

He placed the necklace on me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Oh and one more thing..." I turned around, and was surprised by a kiss on my lips.

"Happy Birthday Temari-chan."

(Author's Ending Comments: I appoligize if it's to short, anyway I will be writting another one for Shikamaru which will be out on September 22. If I consider it I might do an Ino one for her birthday. - until then Ja ne!)


End file.
